A Battle Lost
by Qibli the Sandwing
Summary: After a devastating volcano destroys most of the Nightwing island, Queen Battlewinner must evacuate her tribe and save them from utter extinction. Struggling to find a new home for her subjects, Battlewinner must make a decision; to return to the ravaged island or to kill off a different tribe and take their land. But in the end, she may not have a choice...
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Hot ash and sulfur shot into the air, choking any dragon that came near. Tendrils of lightning flashed through the sky as the volcano belched out more rock and flames. At the edge of the once luscious island, Battlewinner stared in dismay as her palace, completely engulfed in flames, started to crumble from the immense heat. She longed to snatch her precious jewelry and treasure from the charcoal colored palace, but envisioned her gruesome death. With a jolt, she remembered her prisoners she had kept in her dungeon, being boiled in their chains. She smirked at their misfortune._

 _"Nightstalker! Gather what's left of the tribe and flee to the mainland!" the queen called in a raspy voice. The volcano rumbled and spewed out another wave of lava, quickly enveloping any residence on the mountainside._

 _"Where will we go?" wondered the distraught queen. "How will my tribe survive?"_

 _A small dragonet fell from the sky, sputtering and coughing out black rock. Battlewinner knew what she needed to do. She had to save her tribe. She had to find them a new home. Even if it meant stealing it from someone else._

* * *

 **I do not own Wings of Fire or any of its components. I only own my characters and concepts. Thank you for reading my first installment of A Battle Lost and be sure to review and favorite!**

 **\- Qibli the Sandwing**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Iris woke up with a start, tumbling out of her hammock of vines. She leaped off of the ground and bared her fangs at the nonexistent danger. Realizing there was no immediate threat to her life, Iris gathered new bands of vines and fresh leaves to replace the damaged ones from her fall. Plucking a bright yellow orchid and gently placing it behind her ear, she set off to visit Flicker, her new "acquaintance."

* * *

"Well, look who finally decided to show up. I've been waiting since dawn for you. Hope you feel special." snapped Flicker.

"Quiet! I'm the only one who visits you; do you want to be alone the rest of your life?"

"At least I didn't hatch in the middle of the rainforest like you! Everyone knows you were unwanted. You _still_ are." Flicker spat out like venom.

 _"What did I get myself into?"_ Iris wondered. "Alright, I paid my end of the bargain, where's yours?"

"Oh my, what a tragedy. It appears I've forgotten all about that! Come back next time, but you'll have to pay double." Flicker sneered.

 _"Calm down. Calm down, Iris."_ She took in slow, deep breaths and glared at Flicker. "I paid you good money, and I expect -" She was cut off with a sharp slap to the snout.

"Listen, I don't have time to hear about your petty problems. I want my money in double, whether you like it or not!" Flicker slapped Iris in the snout again, lines of red extending to her nose. In a flash of rage, Iris pounced at Flicker, clawing at his muzzle. Startled, Flicker rolled to the side, toppling Iris with his tail.

"Now you'll never get what you asked for!" Flicker seethed. Iris's jaw snapped open, black, tar – like venom spraying out. The drops landed on Flicker's wing, instantly dissolving the thin membrane. He howled in pain, thrashing madly on the ground, the holes ever-growing. Iris leaped forward into Flicker's tiny hut and grabbed the small Rainwing egg and her bag of stolen coins and barreled off into the undergrowth.

* * *

Iris struggled to keep hold of the little egg as she raced through the maze of branches and vines leading back to the village.

 _"Don't worry little one, I'll take better care of you than Flicker ever could."_ Iris nuzzled the intricate egg, gaping over its iridescent shell. She took a sharp left around a moss - covered tree, and nearly ran into another Rainwing.

" _Be careful! Don't break the egg on your first day as a mother!"_ Iris scolded herself, glancing back towards the Rainwing. _"Wait, that's not a Rainwing…"_ Fear rippled through her body and her scales turned a pale green; she was being followed by two Nightwings. Iris jerked her head to the left; three more pitch black Nightwings. Her heart pounding, Iris flew as fast as she could. Although menacing, the dragons looked broken, their ribs visible through their tough scales. Iris was knocked into a tree by a sixth Nightwing, and she was immediately surrounded by the starving dragons. One dragon with a zigzag scar across his face yanked the egg from Iris's talons. It was dropped and shattered on the ground below; the dragon smiled with no remorse. Iris shrieked in horror but was silenced with a mango jammed into her mouth and a tranquilizer dart stuck into her back. As her vision slowly faded, Iris got a glimpse of the crumpled body of the dragonet that could have been hers.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ she thought as she choked back the lump in her throat and succumbed to the empty blackness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my second installment of A Battle Lost and be sure to favorite and review! Until next time.**

 **\- Qibli the Sandwing**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _"It's hideous!"_ Queen Battlewinner thought as the Rainwing was dropped at her feet. " _Why_ would you bring me a _Rainwing_ instead of searching for a suitable area for us to inhabit! Do you think we can continue to live in a cramped alcove near those vile Sandwings!?"

"My Queen, I thought we might get some useful information out of it! Maybe we could take the Mudwing Kingdom; the Rainwings could help…" the petrified Nightwing trailed off in a small voice, glancing between his Queen and the Rainwing.

" _Help!? From Rainwings!? Has my tribe gone mad!?"_ Battlewinner stared at her two navigators, her lip twitching in anger. She raked her talons across the Nightwing's throat, killing him instantly. She turned her head to the second dragon, eyes bloodshot with rage.

"Are all of my servants incompetent fools who are incapable of carrying out a _simple task_!?" Queen Battlewinner roared, causing bystanders to back away in fear. She grabbed the remaining dragon and smashed her skull across a boulder; a sickening crunch resonated around the cave. "Take it and put it where I am unable to lay my eyes on it any longer." Battlewinner order, pointing a bloodstained talon at the unconscious Rainwing. "And get me some new navigators; I seem to have run out." The Queen stepped over the fresh corpses, blowing a burst of flames at them for good measure.

* * *

Iris slowly opened her eyes, jolts of pain running throughout her body. She glanced around her small enclosure, noting any details that could lead to her escape. She replayed the events of the day over and over in her mind; mourning her beloved dragonet, wanting to return to her friends – real ones at that.

Wingbeats startled Iris from her thoughts, and she glanced up to see a small dragonet fly up to her cage. How she hated Nightwings now.

"Hello, my name's Startrail, I was told not to talk to you!" she cheerfully squeaked out.

 _"She's barely a year old… still naïve."_ Iris assumed. "Then why are you bothering with me? Go talk to someone else, _Nightwing_! she snarled. _"Yikes, when did I become so harsh?"_ The dragonets eyes watered and she slowly turned to fly away. _"Is this how I would treat my own child?"_ Iris pondered. "Wait! I'm sorry, I haven't had the best day, and I guess I just took it out on you…" Iris apologized. _"Taking out anger on a dragonet, that's a new low for you, Iris."_ Startrail perked up, a grin on her face.

"Can I sit next to you? I have so many stories to tell you about how we got here, since you just came! I can tell you about my family and each of my friends!" Startrail exclaimed, plopping down next to the cage.

 _"This will be a long stay."_ Iris prepared herself for the onslaught of stories.

* * *

Vinter stumbled through the snow drifts, in pursuit of his mate.

"Axis, wait for me!" he called out through the blizzard, chuckling. "I know nature walks are one of your many hobbies, but really? In the middle of a snowstorm?" Vinter walked up to Axis, embracing her.

"You're really that stupid to not know you're an _Icewing_?" Axis teased, looking into Vinter's pale green eyes; atypical, yes, but kind and gentle. "Besides, the world looks best covered in snowflakes, duh!" Axis turned and, laying down on a cushion of snow, stared out at the barely visible horizon. "At least that's what I think, what about you? Vinter?" She got no reply. "Vinter where did you go?" Panic started to set in as Axis furiously searched the landscape, finding nothing. "Vinter!?"

Black talons closed around Vinter's snout, yanking him into a nearby cave. _"Nightwings? Why are they here, in_ our _territory?"_ One of the Nightwings put a talon on Vinter's throat.

"Alright, tell us everything you know about Icewings; secrets, government workings, and do tell us about the Queen and her family…" She smirked, leaning closer to Vinter. "Or, if you choose not to, we can kill you _and_ your lover; you'll still be together then." She pressed her talon harder into his neck, drawing blood. She shot a plume of fire at his chest, scorching his scales black. "That's so you don't decide to kill us." She spat out. Whimpering in pain, Vinter reluctantly started talking, "I – I don't know much about the royal family, but I know the Queen rules the kingdom herself; unlike the Seawings, she has no council or officials."

"Ok, ok, I've heard enough! Get on with the secrets and cover-ups! We can't return empty - handed. But first, what's the best way to infiltrate the palace?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my third installment of A Battle Lost, it is very much appreciated! Also, be sure to review and favorite! Until next time.**

 **\- Qibli the Sandwing**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Vinter's broken body was tossed out of the cave into the freezing night. The blizzard had stopped; an eerie calm surrounded the frozen tundra. He watched in despair as his captors took off towards their camp, most likely to boast about their major accomplishment.

" _May the moons forgive me for what I've done…"_ Vinter looked down at his torso, gasping at the damage done. The scales on his chest were blackened and melted together from his interrogation. His wing membranes were torn and mangled to the point of no repair. He'd never fly again. Bloody lacerations covered his pale blue forearms and hind legs, burning with pain. His head rolled back onto the snow, staring up at the now visible stars. _"Axis, if you find out, please don't think poorly of me."_ Vinter pleaded. He moaned and whimpered in grief and pain, his solemn voice echoing across the plains. No one heard the slowly dying dragon.

* * *

"And then Risk flew the twenty laps around the island…" Startrail rambled on, sharing her twelfth story with Iris.

"I have a question; why would Risk waste so much time and energy just to get nothing as payment? Wouldn't it be smarter to complete the dare and get, say, a day's worth of his chores done by someone else?" Iris asked, curious if the story was true.

"Well, I suppose it was to prove himself to his friends," she leaned in closer to Iris. "He isn't the most popular dragon out there, if you know what I mean." Startrail stated in a hushed voice, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, ok, Startrail." Iris stifled a laugh at the comment. "Well, I better get my sun time in. I'll talk to you later on."

"Ok, but I still have a few stories to share with you though! I'll wait until you're done!" Startrail jumped up and flew off to her circle of friends, immediately chattering away.

" _That was a weak excuse, but at least she bought it."_ Iris sighed; she hated having to deceive others, but she had gotten used to it by now. She examined every part of her cage, taking in even the smallest details. She stared at the bars, which were easily the most vulnerable part of the trap. Looking over each pole, she noticed rust on the bottom of one, which extended onto the metal floor and adjacent pole. _"That might just be my ticket out."_ A spark of hope glimmered in her eye and she looked over at Startrail. "Hey, I want to hear the rest of your story! Mind telling me really quickly?" Iris shouted across the cave at Startrail, who bounded over, ready for another hour of speaking. Before she could open her mouth, Iris grabbed her horns and pulled her close. "Hush, be quiet." Iris whispered. Startrail's eyes widened in fear; she gulped and nodded her head quickly. "I'm sorry to frighten you, but I need you to do me a favor. Go and make a distraction."

"Wha -" she was cut off by Iris.

"Don't ask questions, now go! This is urgent! Just distract the guards! Tell them a story or something!" Startrail nodded again and quickly flew to the center of the cave. _"Oh three moons! What is she doing?!"_ Startrail had begun to collapse to the ground screaming. Iris grabbed her snout with her talons, exasperated with the dragonet's abhorrent display. _"That's not exactly what I asked of you!"_ Still a distraction nonetheless, Iris set to work clawing at the rusty bar, quickly tearing out large chunks of metal. It gave way, allowing Iris to, barely, squeeze through the opening. She snarled at the nearest guard, spraying her venom into her eyes. A sudden jolt of pain in her tail distracted her from her first assailant. Turning around, she dug her talons into the second Nightwing's forearm, crimson blood spilling onto the granite floor. The dragoness stared at her arm with wide eyes, staring at her mangled ligaments. Iris used her precious seconds carefully and sunk her teeth to the gums into the dragoness's neck, severing her artery. Lifting a third guard into the air, she flew upwards to the cover of some vines at the roof of the cave. Iris dove back to the ground, smashing her opponents head into a fourth guard; the sounds of bones cracking and snapping echoed across the room. Realizing she was outnumbered, Iris tore out of the cave, heading towards the desert.

"Stop her! Don't let her escape!" Another guard yelled, hastily gathering other Nightwings. Iris flew faster, not wanting to get ensnared by the Nightwings a second time. The desert dunes came into sight, and the guards scurried to intercept her. Laughing at their dismay as she landed on the shores, Iris turned and ran farther into the desert towards a small village.

" _It worked! I can't believe I managed to trick a ditzy dragonet into setting me free!"_ Iris exclaimed in insolence. She rolled in the soft sand, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. She could get used to such a carefree life; she wouldn't have to worry about Flicker, and although she was a little saddened by the loss of a perfectly good dragonet at the hands of her captors, she didn't have to worry about a Rainwing egg. She pounced on a green – gray lizard and slumped down next to a boulder, enjoying her prey. Iris looked down at her scales; they were bright pink. She was finally content. Finishing her meal, Iris jumped up and continued towards the beige tents on the horizon.

* * *

"Halt! State your name and business here!" Iris yipped in surprise at the baritone voice, looking at one of the tents to see a golden colored Sandwing walk out of the burlap entrance; a Nightwing followed.

" _Oh thank the moons that I found more_ Nightwings!" Iris seethed in exasperation at finding more of the wretched creatures. "Before I tell you anything, who are you working for?" Iris questioned the soldier, poised to attack.

"I am a sentinel for Queen Blister and Queen Battlewinner's first Olive Branch meeting!" The soldier exclaimed out of pride. "And by the looks of it," The soldier pointed at Iris's previous assailants in the distance. "it appears you're quite popular. Aren't you that Rainwing that was caught just the other day?" A wicked grin spread across the Sandwing's face as he grabbed the dragoness by the muzzle and dragged her to the camp's makeshift prison. "My, my, I'm sure to get a promotion now! The soldier exclaimed, laughing and walking back to his post.

" _Just. My. Luck."_ Iris loathed this Queen Battlewinner, whoever she was, and anyone she was affiliated with.

* * *

"Please, please you _must_ find him, Tundra!" Axis cried in anguish at the disappearance of her mate.

"I need you to calm down! Now tell me, please, about when did he go missing?" A large dragon behind a desk questioned, scribbling notes on a blank scroll.

"Before dusk, but that's been _four hours!_ Vinter's _never_ left me like that before!" Tears streamed down Axis's face as she nervously chewed on one of her talons.

"I'm sorry, but the individual must be missing for at least 48 hours. I'm sure he just went on a stroll; he did that when he visited my home." Tundra tried to console axis.

"But isn't there _anything_ you can do? Send out a patrol to look for him, anything, please!"

"Vinter's my friend too, and I can't get personally involved in things like this; that's not my job. Once the 48 hours are up, then I'll help, but in the time being, just pray that he'll come back."

Axis stumbled out of the office, praying that Vinter wasn't in any kind of trouble. Sniffling, she trudged through the snow to her small hut. _"Oh, Vinter, what happened to you?"_ An idea stuck Axis, and she unfurled her wings and took off towards where Vinter and Axis were mere hours ago, a glint of determination in her eyes. _I won't let you down, I promise."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my fourth installment of A Battle Lost. I apologize that I didn't update for quite a while, but it is now summer vacation, so I can upload more chapters! As always, please review and favorite! Until next time.**

 **\- Qibli the Sandwing**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"My Queen, why must we contain the Rainwing?"

"Because, it is our key to a new home."

"And the Icewings? What are we to do with them? You're starting a war on multiple fronts; there's no possible way to exterminate the Icewings and the Rainwings, and fight the rest of Pyrrhia with Blister! Our resources have already been exhausted, and dragons are getting weaker by the day!"

"You dare challenge my authority?! I have the situation under control, and once _Queen_ Blister defeats her dimwitted sisters, I'll have seized the entire Eastern and Southern coasts. Only three other tribes will stand in my way of complete domination; I won't be corrupted by my imbecilic mate! I pity the fool who is incapable of understanding such a straightforward and undemanding task," Battlewinner spat out.

"Yes, my Queen. But, you speak of three tribes to occupy? Aren't the Seawings included in this ordeal?"

"What a preposterous statement! You believe I am going to ally with those defective, futile excuses for a creature?!"

"I apologize for troubling you, my Queen." Obsidian shook with fear at what his mate might do to him at daybreak for his outburst. Battlewinner stared at the puny male next to her, loathing his success prior to their mating. _"One day I'll make history, and_ no one _is going to get in my way…"_ She rolled over, facing away from Obsidian, and brooded over her situation until the early hours before finally settling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

The army camp was grueling. Iris trudged back and forth the entire day, collecting and handing out supplies, food, and drinks to Blister and Battlewinner's soldiers.

"Hey, I want more water!"

"Give me more cushions for my family! I'm waiting!" The requests and orders seemed endless to Iris as her labor increased in intensity. The other prisoners were ruthless as well.

"You know, it's a real shame that a pretty girl like you won't live to see next week in this camp," a gnarled Skywing emotionlessly stated.

"Yeah, why don't you stop by and have dinner before you go!" another dragon exclaimed.

" _I'd rather spend a day with Blister,"_ Iris thought as she walked past the marred dragons, ignoring their suggestions. She was heading for the quartermaster general's tent, supposedly to do some monotonous task just for the enjoyment of her toiling. The tent was in the center of the entire establishment, standing proud at least two wingspans high. The canvas was moldy, being eaten away by a cluster of moths, and the interior had a distinct mustiness to it, causing Iris to crinkle her nose as she entered. A large Sandwing stood behind a partly rotten desk, smiling darkly at Iris as she examined the walls; his black eyes buzzing with insanity. One of his wings was torn down the middle, and he had numerous scars running down his back and sides.

"W – well hello there!" his voice shook with the urge to kill her, which was obviously, but barely, being contained. His dark eyes traveled across the room to where he kept his machete, ready to use it in a moment's notice. "Why don't you h – have a seat." His smile continued to grow. Iris's heart pounded faster the longer she was in the room in front of this monster. She knew very well the things he had done; killed his father before he was even one, even one of his sisters at three. His mother stated that he would be a good warrior one day, not a care in the world about her lost family members. He was responsible for the annihilation of entire villages and settlements, giving no mercy to those unfortunate enough to be caught by his troops. He was Snake, brother to Blister; and now Iris stood before him, awaiting her fate.

* * *

Axis wept over Vinter, muttering every now and then that he'd be alright. She continued to wrap swatches of cloth over his wounds, hoping to stop the bleeding. "Don't worry, I'll get you to the healers; you'll be okay there." She knew she was lying; Vinter simply lost too much blood. His wings were broken, and Axis believed he had a punctured lung. _"No! I can't think like that! He'll make it, I know him,"_ she started to console herself.

"Axis, please, just go, I don't know if those Nightwings will come back," Vinter barely managed to croak. "Warn the Queen's guards, I made… I made a huge mistake…" Axis looked up from Vinter's broken body and stared into his eyes, puzzlement spreading across her face. "I – I told them about the West Wing of the palace." Vinter's head drooped in shame. "Please, go warn -" Vinter gasped for breath as his lungs started to fill with his deep blue blood.

" _Vinter_! Don't go! I have something I need to tell you!" Vinter reached up a paw to stroke Axis's snout as he breathed his last; his body relaxed, and his pain subsided. "We are going to have a family," Axis stated as she glanced down at her stomach, knowing full well he would never know of their egg. "You're a father…" Axis nuzzled her mate's maw, praying the Spirits would tell Vinter her message. She stood up, wiping away her tears, and tore off for the palace.

* * *

Queen Glacier was sprawled out on her ornate throne, vigorously writing a letter on a scroll.

"About when will Blaze receive this message?"

"In a matter of only three days, your majesty. But, may I ask, what is the urgency?" Glacier's servant questioned.

"Well I need to -" _Drip, drip, drip._ "What the -" Queen Glacier's head slowly looked up from the scroll, scanning the Great Hall. _Drip, drip._ She rose out of her throne and traipsed over to the main gate and opened the doors. She gasped at the sight; Nightwings were burning down the palace. Soldiers were desperately trying to keep the palace under their control; burned and broken bodies littered the snowy ground, staining it red and blue.

"Frost! _Frost_!" Glacier slammed the doors shut, closing the lock and racing to her private quarters. "Frost! _Where is he?_ " She frantically searched for her mate and egg, fearing for their lives.

"Your majesty? What are you doing up at this hour?" asked an elderly Icewing as he shambled out of his room.

"Sleet, have you seen Frost or my little Snowflake anywhere?" Glacier's ice blue eyes widened when the elder pointed at the main gate. _"Frost you imbecile! You brought her_ outside _?!"_ She flew out the nearest window and examined the courtyard; the Nightwings were closing in fast. The majority of the West Wing had been melted by the Nightwing's flames, and they had set to work burning down the small village surrounding the palace. Glacier plummeted to the ground, unfurling her wings to break her fall as she touched down in the courtyard. She turned and latched onto the nearest fleeing Nightwing, snapping its wings and gouging out a hole in its chest. She threw the body to the ground, carelessly stepping on it while walking to the next group of victims; each one ended up in a bloody mess, placed in a pile with their other companions. Snarling, Queen Glacier took to the air, freezing the escaping dragons. "Don't let them escape! There will _not_ be any survivors!" she shouted to her soldiers, who immediately pounced on more Nightwings. Glacier flew to the village, hoping to extinguish the fires before the town turned into a lake; but there were too many enemies, the Icewings were far outnumbered. Puffing a blast of frost breath in anger, Queen Glacier banked and aimed for the palace, searching the air for her family. She picked up a mortally wounded Nightwing by the neck, lifting him up off the ground. "Why are you destroying _my_ kingdom? What is this all for? And who gave up our secret?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"My, my, so many questions!" The dragon coughed out blood. "Too bad I won't answer. Although, I should share who gave us the information, it would make this discussion all the more fun! Maybe you should put a _few_ more guards in that portrait room of yours!" Glacier tightened her grip on the dragon's neck, his eyes bulging under the pressure. "You really want to know?" the Nightwing asked with a sly smirk on his face.

" _Who_?"

"Your son."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my fifth installment of A Battle Lost, I really appreciate it and I enjoy writing for you guys! Please, please review! I've had more than 100 views and no one had reviewed! Just tell me what you think of the story so far, I want to hear some constructive criticism. Also, please favorite and share this story with your friends! Until next time.**

 **-Qibli the Sandwing**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in nearly two weeks! I was on vacation for a week due to my sister's wedding, which was very exciting. This chapter is unfortunately very short as I wanted to at least get something out there for you guys to read while I write something better, but do not fret! More chapters are to come! Again, I am very sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Five

A devilish smile spread across the Nightwings face. "You never know who you can trust nowadays; he got quite the fortune, too! Why, he's already halfway to the Sky Kingdom now!"

"Vinter!?" Glaciers heart was torn; her beloved son sold his own family out. She snapped the dragon's neck, roaring in anguish. Spinning around, she clubbed the remaining Nightwings with her tail spikes, and traveled back to the village, extinguishing fires on her way; it was utter chaos. The world slowed down around Glacier as the news sunk in. _"How could he do this to us!? Did he even? They're lying!"_ She continued her search for her egg and mate, if they were even loyal by now, questioning whoever wasn't currently fighting. A sharp yank on her tail caused Glacier to fall from the sky, wings flailing and trying to catch the wind. A stubby little Nightwing had latched onto her spikes, furiously clawing at her scales. The orange glow from the fires turned the dragon's face a hideous maroon, partly concealed by shadows. His eyes were bloodshot, and his ribs protruded from his small frame; clearly underfed and sleep deprived. Glacier snickered at his feeble attempts to injure her, and promptly shook him off to the ground, unmoving as a crack echoed across the battlefield. A familiar Icewing came into view and quickly flew to Glacier.

"Axis, tell me, did my son give away our secrets?" Glacier implored, desperate for the truth as she gripped Axis by the shoulders. Axis's eyes widened, confirming Glacier's worst fears.

"I – he – forced – captive –" Axis stuttered, and Glacier roared.

"I'm assuming you were a part of the scheme. Guards, take her to the dungeons to await her punishment for treason!" What was left of the royal guard took Axis away as she cried for mercy and denied any wrongdoing. Glacier gave up on her search for her mate and egg, no longer trusting her own husband. Standing in the courtyard, she cried out in confusion, "Why _us!?_ "

"Because, dear, I want your land." A large black dragoness showered in adornments landed in front of Glacier. She instinctively knew this dragoness held great power and authority. The rival queen had arrived, and the final showdown had just begun.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my sixth installment of A Battle lost, it means a lot to me. We're going on 200 views and no one has reviewed! Please share what you think about my story so far, I want constructive criticism! As always, thank you again. Until next time.**

 **-Qibli the Sandwing**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What importance do I have in this camp?" Iris asked, no longer caring about what Snake could do to her. If she were to be killed, it would be liberation from the constant cycle of captivity, discovering her fate, escape, and then captivity.

"You have none. Our plans to occupy the Rainforest have been terminated." Snake's claws raked across the chipped and marred desk. "You are now just a measly pawn, a slave to only benefit us," he stated with buoyancy in his voice.

"Have I been too much of a pest to use to gain information on my kingdom?" Iris sked with a small smirk on her face, enjoying every moment she could raise Snake's temper.

"Oh, no, of course not; it's your friends that are the problem." Snake leaned over the desk closer to Iris. "You see, no one noticed your disappearance! Half the kingdom could be destroyed and they wouldn't notice! Even under occupation by the Nightwings, the _Rainwings wouldn't notice_!" Snake exclaimed with pure rage clouding his vision. "They would never be loyal to us or even listen to us, they're simply too _lazy_ , too _stupid_ , too… _arrogant_! But you, you're different. You're smart… too smart, too careful. I like you, don't ruin your chances of making it out of here alive."

"Hmm, what a _threat!_ My, a _stupid Rainwing_ could be more dangerous to my life than you right now!" Iris leaned forward, inches from Snakes face, her smile ever widening. She knew he was a _very_ dangerous dragon and she had to play her moves accordingly, had to press his buttons in just the right way to find his weakness. "But, if you aren't targeting us anymore… who's next?" she questioned, still uncomfortably close to Snake. It was working; he was shifting and slowly backing away from her.

"If you r – really want to know, we want the Icewings," Snake stated as his stuttering began again; he looked again over to where his machete was.

"What's wrong, getting a little uncomfortable? Paranoid? All because of a _stupid_ Rainwing? Alright, I'll stop, but tell me something." Snake's eyes turned to slits as he glared at Iris.

"No, let me tell _you_ something; I bet you're the type of person who's carefree, a risk – taker; yet something's off… you no longer care for neither your life nor the lives of others, you hide your emotions, and you're seemingly… broken. Something happened and ice filled your heart." Snake's eyes pierced straight into Iris; apparently he had the same tactic as her. Her heart skipped a beat at this realization; she had changed, and she didn't even notice it! She manipulated a poor dragonet, sought to end someone's life for an egg which she couldn't even protect, and she put her life on the line just for amusement. Regret, anguish, and fury washed over Iris all at once. _"What have I done?"_ In a loud roar, she shrunk to the ground and, without thinking, shot straight at Snake, who was giddy about his tactic's success. Sailing over Iris, he flew to the corner of the tent and hurriedly snatched an item from one of the crates. Iris spun around and reared on her hind legs, readying herself for another attack. A sharp sting in her maw distracted her as Snake dug his claws into her scales, bringing his other forepaw back as far as he could. Iris didn't even feel the machete make contact with her chest. Snake smiled down at Iris, and stepped away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my seventh installment of A Battle Lost. This is again a filler chapter as I am working on the exciting finale of the story, which will hopefully be more than 5,000 - 6,000 words. I thought I could leave you at another cliffhanger to keep you in suspense, but expect another chapter in about a week. Again, thank you for reading, it means a lot. As always, review and favorite!**

 **\- Qibli the Sandwing**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The black dragoness landed in front of Glacier, a devilish smirk spread across her face. She had her head held high as her talons latched onto the icy bricks of the courtyard.

"You have such treasures here," she stated as she dragged one talon across a moon globe, focusing on an ice sculpture in the distance. "I cannot _wait_ to hold such wealth and power once I lead my tribe to victory!" Queen Battlewinner stalked towards Glacier as if she were a wolf out hunting. Fury built up in Queen Glacier but she held her composure, rising up to her full height, yet not much taller than her opponent.

"I always knew Nightwings to be a naïve and imbecilic tribe, wagering their odds against a much more powerful and experienced opponent. I ask only one question; what could possibly make you decide to slaughter your own subjects just to maintain your diminishing pride and governance? Clearly, your citizens are underfed, unhealthy slaves to your fascist supremacy. They would be better off as cannibalistic ignoramuses left to fend for themselves! Think not of yourself, but for your people; _you_ are their protector, and, sadly for them, you are a cowardly one." Queen Glacier's voice echoed into the night, the audience of Icewings invigorated by her speech; they were prepared to fight their hardest to defeat the Nightwings. Battlewinner's lip twitched with anger. _"How dare she talk to me that way! I am a_ Nightwing; _the_ supreme _dragon race!"_ Tendrils of smoke billowed out of her flaring nostrils. Battlewinner was a capable adversary as shown in her confidant strides towards the Icewing Queen; she would prove Glacier wrong. The two dragonesses narrowed their eyes at each other, trying to pinpoint the other's strategy as they began to circle around in the courtyard. The assault had temporarily ceased as Icewings and Nightwings alike crowded around the open "arena", watching their beloved queens. Glacier was the first to act, feigning a lunge and then rolling to the left as Battlewinner counter – attacked, falling for the trap. Battlewinner swiftly tripped Glacier with her tail as the Icewing tried to jump in for the kill. Battlewinner's razor sharp claws connected with Glacier's soft underbelly, earning a yelp from the Icewing. Glacier kicked out her hind legs, sending Battlewinner into the moon globe tree, and watched as countless globes smashed on Battlewinner's back. Red blood oozed out of her many lacerations as she picked up shards of what remained of the globes and pelted them at Glacier for an effective distraction. The sharp points embedded themselves into Glacier's maw and she struggled to free them, which bought Battlewinner time to recover. Blood filled the ornate carvings in the ice, turning them into pools. Battlewinner boiled in rage and limped over to Glacier, slashing her across the face and pushing in the globe fragments even further. In retaliation, Glacier sank her talons into Battlewinner's shoulders all the way to bone as she shoved the Nightwing to the ground, struggling to get the upper hand. Battlewinner jerked her head up and shot a plume of fire at Glacier's underbelly, cauterizing the previous wound, but burning the scales off. The Icewing roared in pain as she clutched the charred flesh, limping away from the now – smiling Battlewinner.

"I would not blame you if you surrender right here," Battlewinner stated regally as she wiped off her own blood from her forearms. "I will mercifully accept and give you only life imprisonment." Queen Glacier slowly lifted her head up, still panting and grabbing her stomach. She shakily stood up, causing her wounds to start leaking blood again. Her throat turned a light blue as she mustered up all of the frost breath she could and shot it towards Battlewinner, who hastily breathed fire to stop the incoming projectile. Their elements connected in the center of the courtyard and an explosion of energy sent nearby dragons flying. Sparks, shards of ice, and plumes of fire bounced off into the remaining Icewings and Nightwings as the queens continued to power their breaths. Glacier's eyes set with determination, she stepped closer to Battlewinner, the ice inching ever so slightly closer to the black dragoness.

" _Just… hang… on!"_ Queen Glacier willed her body to power her frost breath; she was quickly tiring and Battlewinner showed no signs of letting up. Queen Battlewinner was worrying about the same things. The dragons watching the duel unfold were panicking; who would lead them if both of their leaders died? What would happen next? Glacier glanced at her subjects, realizing that they needed her now more than ever. With more of an incentive to win, Glacier continued walking into her attack, pushing the frost farther into Battlewinner's vicinity. The Nightwings immediately pounced onto the Icewings and continued the battle for the palace; none wanting to see the fate of their queen, for surely, she would fall at the rate things were going. Queen Battlewinner stumbled backwards, but to no avail. Mere inches from her maw, the frost ate away the last remnants of fire. Battlewinner's eyes opened wide, and she inhaled the ice breath.

* * *

"We got a live one!"

"We're losing her! Get a medic!"

"Three moons… there're more than we thought. I need backup now!"

The sounds of battle and distant screams were muffled. The dragoness drifted in and out of consciousness; all she knew was there were several tan dragons standing over her, and her body ached _horribly_. She was being dragged and before she knew it, the glaring sunlight was blinding her, outlining the tan dragons in a white haze. The rough sand caught in between the cracks in her scales and she tried to shift to release the trapped particles.

"Hey, easy… easy. Take it easy." One of the dragons held what looked like a bowl. He extended it out towards her, hoping she would become responsive. A putrid smell wafted out of the bowl, and the dragoness instinctively sat up, cringing her nose at whatever was waking her up; pain rocketing through her body at her sudden movements, and she winced, catching the attention of whoever saved her. "There… Are you felling alright?" He turned to the other dragons. "Fetch me some water, she's severely  
dehydrated." Cool rags were placed over her shoulders and her underside had something sticky plastered around her broken scales. One of the dragons, a female, returned and helped to give her some water mixed with what tasted like cactus juice, a known antibiotic. More tan dragons hurried over and hoisted the dragoness onto a bed under a palm tree, offering relief from the sun. Beds stretched on for as far as she could see, the medics scrambling to set up a makeshift hospital for survivors. The dragon that had cared for her had left, returning to the carnage and rescuing more innocent hostages. Her vision finally clear, she sat up on one forearm and took in the scene; the entire settlement was burned to the ground and hundreds of bodies littered the area. In some places, the heat was so intense that the sand had melted and hardened into glass. What was worse; the scene or the smell? Whimpering, the dragoness didn't know as she continued to scan the area. Glancing back at the once proud military establishment, she noticed a dragon so badly burned that only blackened bones remained in a crooked pile. Several other corpses sported the same mutilation. The dragoness turned and got sick, heaving over the side of her makeshift bed. A nearby medic placed her talons on the dragoness, trying to comfort her.

"Why? Why… _this_?" the dragoness asked as she waved a talon at the smoldering remnants.

"Those aren't dragons you should be concerned about; they are our enemies… yours too. Be thankful that this was a victory for us. Long live Queen Burn!" The dragoness shifted uncomfortably at the name; of all the sisters fighting for the throne, Burn was the one she hated most; she decimated those who got in her way and would surely torture those who opposed her if she were Queen. The attendant noticed her look, frowning a little bit. As she turned to care for the other wounded, the dragoness called for her.

"Wait! Who was the dragon that saved me?" She wanted to thank him for his kind act. The attendant walked off towards a Sandwing and pointed at the dragoness, a little irritated. She couldn't quite make out who the dragon was until he was at her bedside. She saw his empty eyes and knew that Snake, the pawn of Blister, stood next to her, and smiled warmly at her. The dragoness's blood went cold. She tried to scream but Snake hushed her, placing a hand on her shoulder; she recoiled when he touched her.

"I know this comes as a shock," he stated, no longer having a raspy voice or stutter; rather it was soft, smooth, and caring which was opposite his known personality. The dragoness nodded quickly, questions bombarding her mind. Snake chuckled and stated, "Now where do I begin… first off, Iris, I am so very sorry for the things I had to do to you, I know they are unforgivable. But, it was all a part of the operation – I'll get to that momentarily," he quickly added as Iris's face had a puzzled look on it. "First off, I'm no savage killer; that was only a ploy to gain Blister's trust. When I was but a hatchling, my mother, Queen Oasis, and I had a relationship stronger than the one she had with Burn. If I were a girl, she told me, I would be the one she wanted to succeed her. She trained me, had me kill off some of my family members…" He grimaced at the memory. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It was for the better; they were planning to assassinate my mother, and I would never let that happen. Oh, how I was praised by her for that; the gold, clothing, stature… and arrogance that came with my act." His head sunk in shame as he told Iris the last part. Iris was bewildered! A ruthless, albeit fake, killer was an open book, spilling his emotions worse than any dragoness she had met. "I grew older, rose in the ranks, and before I knew it, all of my work was for naught. Burn forced all of our family out of the palace after my mother died, and it was only Smolder and I left. She didn't trust us; had us start from the bottom again. Once I had again risen to General, I infiltrated Blister's army claiming to have information on Burn; she immediately had me tell everything. I gave her fake names, villages, army platoons, anything to distract her while the rest of my squad followed my lead, enlisting in Blister's army. Then… you came along. I instinctively knew you were an asset. Blister thought that you could have some important information due to your… encounter with the Nightwings. I thought I could use you to convince Battlewinner to abort her occupation of the Rainforest." Iris smiled at this; a complete stranger saw her and decided to spare her friend's lives and save their home. Snake blushed when he saw her smiling straight at him. He coughed a little and continued with his story. "It took me years to finally master my alternate personality, and no, I didn't kill innocent people; my army squadron and I "caught" them, and then freed them. I had to make a reputation as a formidable foe if I wanted our initial mission to succeed; and with the help of you and some of Burn's soldiers, we made it happen!" He put his talons in the air to emphasize and unconsciously placed them down on Iris's talons. Something made her think it wasn't just the idea of saving the Rainforest that caused Snake to spare Iris. He continued on with his story, obviously trying to avoid why he struck Iris with his machete. When he could procrastinate no longer, he spoke. "Iris, I… I had to in order to make sure Burn's soldiers wouldn't kill you. If they saw you unconscious and with a bleeding wound, they wouldn't think twice about your death. I know, it's a twisted way of protecting you, but I made sure I brought along the best healers and kept my machete dull." He sheepishly grinned at her, hoping she would accept his apology. She felt pity for him, having to live a double life and resorting to such desperate measures to save her; it was bitter – sweet.

"I forgive you," Iris whispered, Snakes eyes lighting up as best as a Sandwing's could, seeing as they were black. She looked down and so did he, and they realized that his talons had interlocked with hers. She looked up and saw hope in those black yet caring eyes.

* * *

Battlewinner wheezed as the frost descended down her throat, beginning its lethal progression. The Nightwings all stood in awe, their jaws dropped as they saw their queen start shivering from the ice's effects. Pandemonium broke out as the Nightwings retreated, screaming and frightened at the loss of their leader. Glacier stood victorious over Battlewinner and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Justice…" was all she said. She unfurled her massive wings and took to the sky, commanding her soldiers to capture the remaining Nightwings. "Justice," she repeated as her innocent civilians came out of hiding and looked at the retreating black dots in the distance of the horizon, in the midst of the rising sun.

"Queen Glacier, someone's coming!" A nearby Icewing shouted as a pair of soldiers walked towards her, carrying something behind them.

"I'm so sorry," one whispered as they gently placed the bruised and broken body of Vinter at the Queen's feet. Glacier looked at Vinter with wide eyes. _"I am a fool! How could I believe my precious child betrayed me!?"_ With shaking talons she reached out and placed one on Vinter's throat; no pulse. She jerked her head up, Axis was telling the truth! Racing through the courtyard and past the ranking board where someone was already at work crossing out Vinter's name, she ran through the main gates of the palace, past the blue tinted dining hall, and to a staircase tucked away in a distant hallway. She proceeded down and plowed into another noble, hastily apologizing as she continued down the hall, leaving the noble baffled. Coming to a stop at the dungeons, she jumped in front of the warden.

"Blizzard..." She gasped as she was out of breath from the run. "Axis… is she…?"

"Yep ma'am, all done, quick and easy for you! Serves her right the bloody traitor…" he mumbled about respect and other nonsense as he left Glacier speechless. She had let down her son, and now her daughter – in – law? Who _was_ she? In tears, she slowly trekked back to the courtyard where a small crowd had gathered. The surrounding Icewings were screaming and weeping. They parted and cast pitiful looks at Glacier as she walked into the center of the group. There lay the body of her mate, their egg safe and cradled in his arms. She carefully grabbed the egg and examined it, gazing at a small crack on one side. She was openly crying; in his last moments, her beloved mate had fought to the end to save their child. She stared at it with hate as it started to hatch. _This_ was the reason her mate was dead. This egg had cost Glacier everything, and she vowed she would never let it have the freedom or gifts her other dragonets had. A tiny female slid out as it started to snow, the gray clouds reflecting Queen Glacier's mood. _Snowfall_. The child was named; she would get nothing else from Glacier but criticism. She would be better than everyone else, or she would be punished. Glacier's heart darkened as she grabbed the hatchling and walked into the palace, leaving the body of her mate in the open to collect snow.

* * *

Battlewinner gasped periodically as she struggled to keep her subjects in view. She was plummeting at an alarming rate towards the ocean, violently shaking as she made the journey back to their devastated island. They had nowhere else to go; the continent wasn't safe after the failed attempt of the occupation of the Ice Kingdom. Glacier was most certainly keeping her guard up when it came to Nightwings; they would never survive. Battlewinner yelped as she fell into the water, boiling compared to what she felt on the inside. Her vision faded as she sank lower through the depths of the ocean. Two claws closed around her arms and pulled her up; a few of her most loyal citizens were carrying her back to their island. Ice crystals were forming in her mouth and she was coughing out shards of ice as they continued on.

"Don't worry, my Queen, we will arrive shortly."

" _Then what? That won't stop me from dying, blithering idiots…"_ she though, trapped in her own mind as her maw was starting to freeze to her upper jaw, preventing in from opening. The sky darkened as they neared the volcanic island, lava was streaming down the sides off the monstrous volcano in the center. Wait, _lava_! Battlewinner was growing anxious as they carried her over one of the pools of the bright orange liquid. _"Now or never…"_ She sunk her talons into her carrier's arms, promptly getting dropped, much to the guards' dismay. She closed her eyes as she plunged into the steaming molten rock, expecting searing pain. What she felt was relief. Her jaw unfroze and she lifted her snout above the magma, shocked gasps coming from the remaining Nightwings. "It appears I found my permanent residence, as have you…" she announced to the citizens. She glanced over at her mate who had pushed his way over to her, dumbfounded. " _You…_ this is for not warning me about their breath…" He frowned a little, puzzled by her statement. Soon enough, he discovered what she ment. One of her talons shot out of the lava, wrapping around his forearm. He shrieked as she dragged him closer to the edge, and eventually into the pool with her. She plunged his entire body under her until she felt him stop struggling, and let him go, satisfied with her punishment. The last of the Nightwings hurried off, not wanting to suffer the same fate. Her eyes narrowed with the thought of revenge. She imagined her mate was Glacier, hoping one day it really will be the Queen of the Icewings that she could pull under the orange surface. She sank back beneath the liquid and popped back up, biding her time until Blister won, and she could kill Glacier herself. Her lip curled in fury as she turned and dove beneath the magma, letting the current take her closer inland.

* * *

Deep in the Rainforest Kingdom, a single Seawing crept through the shadows; his target: a Rainwing egg. The three moons cast down a brilliant white light as each was full. Tonight was the brightest night, and the Seawing knew he must find an unguarded egg. Ducking below hanging vines, he continued on, swatting at bugs as they found their way underneath his scales to sting and bite at him. He was worried; he had been wandering through the bog to no avail for what seemed like hours. He had heard a scuffle going on not too far from where he was and he decided to go it that direction. Why? He asked himself this question as he cut through brush growing in his way. He lost his footing as a ravine revealed itself, hidden by the thick foliage. He tumbled down the banks and splashed in a small creek running through the bottom. Cursing to himself, he stood up, wiping off mud and infernal insects. He was close, he could smell something burning. He made his way up the other side of the gorge, slipping and losing his footing as he struggled up the steep, water – logged slope. He lifted his head over the top of a small bush and peered at his surroundings; what lay before him was startling. The body of a male Rainwing lay in the center of the opening, a look of anguish and torment on his face, frozen in time. What remained of a hut behind him was charred and glowing red from scattered embers. Tendrils of smoke rose into the night sky, illuminated in the moonlight. Whatever happened here wasn't good at all. Very frightened, the Seawing slowly stepped out of his cover, examining the clearing and on guard for any threats. He paced around, imagining a dragon popping out from the trees. He stood over the body, puzzled by his death; his wing membranes and neck were burned off by a tar – like acid, nothing the Seawing had ever seen before. A small path carried on into the marshy area, and the Seawing followed, hoping it would lead to a village or settlement. A sharp pain brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced down. A single black and purple scale embedded itself into one of his paws, and he pulled it out. It was curious; this wasn't a Rainwing scale. The Seawing shrugged and dropped it onto the soft ground. Farther down the path, more scales shined in the moonlight. His heart was pounding in his chest; who else was with him? The trees surrounding the area had numerous claw marks on them, and several branches had snapped off of their trunks. "Who's there?" He jumped at the sound of a twig snapping, a silver looking creature swung in the branches. He exhaled the air he was holding in, sighing and moving on. He shook his head; he was just too timid to be in the Talons of Peace. He wandered along the path for a while longer, mystified by the bright colors and plants he had never seen before. He froze; he heard soft moaning a few feet in front of him. He lit up his scales to see ahead of him. There weren't any shapes; there wasn't any movement – wait, _there_! He ran up to the tiny body of a female Rainwing. Her egg was shattered; she must have been dropped, but from where? The Seawing stood back, searching for a hut in the trees; nothing. He looked back down at her; she only had a few bruises and cuts. _"Thank the moons…"_ The Seawing smiled, she was born on the brightest night. She would do. As he unfurled his wings and took to the air above the canopy, he looked down at her; she was smiling. It was glorious. _"Glory…"_ He couldn't wait to get back to tell the others, his shape a small speck in the night until he and the dragonet disappeared from view. They were flying back home, heading towards their destinies.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my eighth and final installment of A Battle Lost, I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it! I know I'm a little short on the word count I wanted, but I think this last chapter really wraps up the story. Please leave a review and favorite, as always, it is much appreciated! Look out for more stories as I'm already working on a new one, so check it out when it is posted! Again, thank you so much for reading, I'd love to hear your feedback! Until next time (hopefully soon.)**

 **-Qibli the Sandwing**


End file.
